


you come to look (for a king)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Dancing, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Merlin (Merlin), Party, Shy Merlin (Merlin), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: merlin dances with a knight from a different kingdom and arthur gets jealous.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	you come to look (for a king)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from abba's "dancing queen"  
> random word generator prompt from tumblr  
> 26\. party  
> 31\. notice  
> 37\. shy

Merlin didn’t know how he’d ended up dancing with a knight from a neighboring kingdom and couldn’t fathom how he’d managed to keep himself upright as they spun and dipped.

His cheeks burned with a bright blush that must have made him look like a tomato, but the man visiting with the Caerleon party didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to make his smile widen as he pulled Merlin closer to his chest. 

Merlin wasn’t used to being noticed like this, desired in this way. He had been made the Court Sorcerer only a fortnight ago and the Caerleon party was only in Camelot to allow the queen to congratulate him. He’d grown used to fading into the background, serving people that would never know his name and never remember his face. Truly, he’d thought he could handle all of the attention that came with having a title. 

He considered that maybe he was wrong. Maybe he should have gently refused the knight holding him so closely. Maybe he should have stayed where he belonged, sitting at Arthur’s right. Being the center of attention was so much easier when he had Arthur next to him to joke about it, to clasp his shoulder in reassurance. 

The music faded and the dancing slowed to a stop, the knight continuing to hold him close in the middle of the floor with a look in his eyes that made Merlin avert his eyes. The first notes to the next dance rang through the air and the sound of someone clearing their throat made Merlin raise his head.

Clear blue eyes stared back at him and crooked white teeth flashed as the king of Camelot spoke, one hand extended. “May I have this dance?”

A weight left Merlin’s shoulders and he smiled for the first time that night. Taking Arthur’s hand was as easy as breathing. “You may.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
